The Ex Host Club
by Kyasarina
Summary: Written for the Bi-Monthly Super Hyper Fanfict Dares! Community. Set about seven or eight years after the series. Tamaki watches old friends arrive at the Ouran reunion through a window. Twoshot. Chapter 2 added. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Bi-Monthly Super Hyper Fanfict Dares! Community. **

Tamaki looked through the window into the Third Music Room.

The twenty-five year old was different in a lot of ways. He had grown up a lot since he was seventeen. He now worked alongside his father - something that his grandmother looked severely on. However, mainly due to his father, she had let him (grudgingly) into the Suoh Company.

In fact - and Tamaki was a very good judge of character - she seemed to be softening in her hate for him. Oh she did still hate him… just not as much as she used to.

Tamaki looked through the window. It seemed that everyone was there. He was shocked to see Nekozawa there. Admittedly, he was wearing his cloak and clutching a Beezlenef doll… According to Tamaki's father, he had set up a "_Black Magic Company_" which sold Beezlenef dolls and other curses and suchlike… stuff…

He was standing in a shady corner… with a vaguely Kyouya-shaped shadow. It was writing on a clipboard, proving it was him. Tamaki remembered reading an article about the youngest Ootori taking over the Ootori medical facilities and hospitals. He didn't seem to have changed a lot.

They shook hands. Tamaki sweatdropped. Was… was Kyouya going to try and _curse _the competition…? Actually it wouldn't surprise him…

Tamaki's eyes wandered to other familiar faces. Renge was here obviously, as well as Kasanoda. He saw others that he recognized as well… students whose names he couldn't recall after all those years apart. And… was that the Zuka club?! No doubt Benio didn't want to be left out of the get-together…

It was then that he noticed a familiar small figure. Tamaki smiled. Honey had only grown about an inch. He noticed Honey's "little" brother, Chika. They seemed to be getting on better than they used to. Tamaki saw Mori talking to them. He was the same as ever. Maybe a bit less intimidating, but other than that…

Honey was temporarily in charge of the famous dojo that his father normally ran because of his father's heart attack. Tamaki remembered hearing about it on the news. On the same segment of that show, they had talked about Mori setting up another dojo under the same name as the Haninozuka's dojo.

Suddenly the door opened. Tamaki ducked so whoever it was wouldn't see him, because the window was opposite to the door.

When he was sure it was safe, he peeked over the ledge to see the new arrival.

Hikaru Hitachiin.

Tamaki had seen Kaoru come in about half an hour ago. So the _Hitachiin Scandal _that had been on all the fashion magazines was true.

Tamaki had been told the story so many times that it was second nature to remember it. The Hitachiins ran a large and very successful fashion company. The twins were the sole heirs. Hikaru, being the eldest, was set to take over. However (as the story went) Hikaru, for some reason, got mad at his parents and left, practically disappearing off the face of the planet.

He'd recently reappeared, forming his own company. He'd bought shares in oil companies and other moneymaking schemes. Though not all had been successful, Hikaru was now rich in his own right.

However, his parents had disowned him. Now Kaoru was being groomed to take over. If you asked Tamaki, he'd say that was why Hikaru left. It was the same scenario that Kyouya had been in a few years ago. His older brothers ready to take over, and him being left with nothing…

Hikaru knew that, and he knew how much Kyouya had resented his brothers. If he'd stayed heir, Kaoru might have felt that way about him. And Hikaru couldn't stand his twin hating him…

It would be a win for everybody if that was why Hikaru left. Hikaru rich in his own right, the company intact with Kaoru at its head. If that was the reason… then Hikaru was really… _protecting _his brother.

Though, with the way Kaoru was avoiding every glance Hikaru sent his way, Tamaki was sure that wasn't how Kaoru saw it.

Somebody was now hugging Kaoru… Tamaki would know that form anywhere.

Haruhi Fujioka.

She was now talking animatedly with Kaoru, and that friend of hers, who's name… wasn't it… Mei? Mei Yasumura? Yes. That was her name.

The lawyer who worked for the Suoh Company had told Tamaki that Haruhi had graduated from a Law School with flying colours. She said that she worked harder than any other lawyer she'd known… but she still barely scraped a living.

There were so many memories of that room… Tamaki wondered whether there was still a secret entrance… spiralling… _screw_ mechanism, and whether anybody used it since Renge left Ouran. He wondered if that kid who he taught to play piano to impress a girl ever thought about the grand piano he'd learned to play… did he even play anymore?

He was there… Tamaki mentally noted to bring out the grand pianos and ask him about the girl.

"I think everybody's arrived. Now I can make my grand entrance…"

Tamaki slipped around the edge of the building. He thought about all he had to do… he had to slip a hint about Hikaru's reasons for leaving to Kaoru… he had to advise Haruhi on who'd pay best for her services… to ask after Mei's fiancé, Nekozawa's little sister, Ranka, Kanako and Tohru's kid…

He smiled as he remembered how the Host Club had helped them get together… and how Kanako had (albeit accidentally) stolen Haruhi's first kiss…

He frowned as he pondered on his feelings for Haruhi. He recalled his graduation day, trying to work up the courage to tell her how he felt… and failing…

…Maybe now was Tamaki's chance? A chance he thought he'd missed seven years beforehand…

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He knew where _that _entrance was located… maybe he could…

***

A rumbling noise came from the middle of the room. The guests all moved back quickly.

"Welcome."A familiar blonde sat in Renge's mechanism. He flashed a grin that was familiar to all there.

"To the Ouran High School Host Club."


	2. Chapter 2

_Tamaki-senpai… I can't believe he used Renge's machine. _

_Though… it is like him to do that…_

Tamaki was getting mobbed by ex-customers demanding he host for them. However, they were all soon blown away by a dark aura…

No, it wasn't Nekozawa. It was a very angry Renge Houshakuji.

"HOW DID YOU FIND IT!? HOW!? HOW!?"

"Aah… ah ha ha ha… you see…"

Haruhi winced as Renge proceeded to beat up the ex-Host King. _That looks painful… but no way am I getting mixed up in that…_

"It's just like the old times, isn't it Haru-chan!?" Haruhi smiled at the smallest of the ex-Host Club.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. It really is like how it was before… before we left Ouran."

Honey looked up at her. He knew what she had been about to say. "_When the twins quit the Host Club…"_

Honey had not actually been there, having already graduated, but Kyouya had related the tale to him and Mori when he visited…

"_You know, Hikaru and Kaoru quit the Host Club."_

"_What?! Why would they do that?"_

"_Hikaru said he was tired of pretending to the customers… tired of false love… but, personally I believe he left because of Haruhi's growing affection for Tamaki."_

"_Has Tamaki not told her of his affection for her?""No. At this rate I believe he never will."_

"_But… Kaoru… why…?"_

"_They may have grow slightly apart, but the Hitachiins will never truly separate."_

The _Hitachiin Scandal _proved him wrong. At first, Honey could not believe what the papers and news were saying about the new rift between the two…

…but today… coming in separate cars proved it to be true.

After the twins left, soon Tamaki and Kyouya graduated too. Also, without the Host Club to help her, Haruhi's gender was found out.

The Host Club was completely disbanded. Many students tried to set up another, but it was never the same. Old customers stopped going. Eventually, the other Host Clubs were shut down for lack of customers.

The Ouran Host Club turned into a faded memory.

Then the old customers graduated… and it wasn't even a memory. It turned into a myth, that was only partly believed.

_But… This…_

_This the original Ouran High School Host Club. It can patch up any rift, heal any broken heart._

_And with Tamaki arriving, its soul has come back._

_Today the twins will leave together._

_Haruhi will have better cases. _

_The Host Club was created to bring happiness._

_It shall do its job._


End file.
